1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate transport apparatus and, more specifically, to a substrate transport apparatus with a substrate aligning system.
2. Prior Art
Various types of substrate aligning systems are known in the prior art. Examples of substrate aligning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,311; 5,483,138; 5,497,007 and 5,563,798.